


Nature's Call

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Faunus Weiss Schnee, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Idiots in Love, Kinda top Weiss, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plans For The Future, They're both horny animals, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), g!p Weiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Wolf faunus Ruby and Weiss are awakened by a very pleasurable call to nature.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	Nature's Call

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s accidentally been six months since I last wrote. I’m sorry for those who’ve been waiting, or thought I was dead lol. I just finished my first semester of college, and it’s been an exhausting experience, not to mention the vast reduction in privacy and a quality environment to write in. My writing may be pretty sporadic from here on out, both due to life circumstances and because writing requires a special mood that sometimes only hits every couple months. Thanks to all of you who’ve stuck with me, and I hope you enjoy this filth.

Before she even opened her eyes, Weiss felt it. An uncontrollable warmth that started in her belly and spread through her whole body, her heart began to race. Alongside it, there was a deep throbbing and straining between her legs. She was in heat. She groaned softly and took a deep breath which turned out to be a mistake, as she only caught the sweet, tempting smell of her partner's arousal. Her eyes opened wide and her wolf ears twitched, temptation was secured tightly in her arms, her sleep quickly interrupted by Weiss' squirming and a soft whine. 

Ruby groaned as she rose from sleep. Why did everything feel so _hot_? Did Weiss forget to turn on the AC again? Then it hit her. Her nipples were stiff and straining against her shirt, even slight movements making her hold back a whimper, and when she squeezed her thighs together, she realized her panties had nearly been soaked through in her sleep. She could feel Weiss' length against her rear, and her clit throbbed as her body reacted to even the slightest provocation. Weiss' hot breath was tickling her neck, her tail twitching. Finally she just couldn't help herself. She pressed back against Weiss' dick, moaning and grinding her ass against it. 

Weiss' heavy breathing quickly broke into a growl as Ruby teased her. She snaked a hand up Ruby's shirt and palmed her breast, calloused fingers grazing across her nipple. Ruby yelped and whined, her hips gently rocking backward in hopes of stimulation. 

"You feel it too?" Weiss asked, nibbling on Ruby's ear. 

Ruby bit her lip to hold back a moan, her ears pressing against her head as Weiss continued playing with her stiff peak. "Y-Yes. God yes. I'm so wet already.”

Weiss growled again, producing a shiver from Ruby as her dick throbbed at the thought of releasing all of her frustration into a hot, wet, and tight Ruby. "Then you're not going to complain when I give you ten seconds to tell me what position I'm pounding you in until you're full of my cum," she growled, her voice husky and commanding. 

Ruby felt hot tingles across her body, her clit throbbing in need. "Can I be in top? At least for round one."

"As long as you can climb on top before I lose my patience." Weiss didn’t make the task any easier by continuing to squeeze and toy with her nipple. 

Ruby wasted no time stripping off her polka dot pajama pants and nearly ruined panties, revealing to Weiss just how wet she was. Her pussy was swollen and red, a coat of delicious arousal coating her lips and beginning to run down her leg. She rolled over on top, straddling Weiss and licking her lips. She didn't bother removing Weiss' pants fully, instead pulling them down just enough to free her cock, immediately grabbing a hold of it, slowly stroking it a few times to draw a whimper from Weiss. She steadied Weiss' length with her hand and slowly sank down onto it. 

Weiss moaned, her fingers gripping the sheets and her ears pressed flat against her head. Having her dick enveloped by Ruby was already one of the best feelings she could conceive, but during heat it combined with increased sensitivity and animal instincts to produce uncontrollable pleasure. She gripped Ruby's hips and whined pitifully, "More."

Ruby gasped at the sensation of being filled. While her heat raged through her, she felt almost empty without being filled by Weiss' cock. She ground against her at the base in an attempt to push her deeper, grinding her clit where their hips met. She began bouncing needily on Weiss, building a rhythm then increasing the pace. Intense pleasure left Weiss to squirm and moan beneath her.

Waves of warmth crested over her as she cherished that she wasn't just with anyone, she was with Weiss. During heat, faunus got so desperate they'd find anyone sharing their fate to hook up with, but Ruby didn't need to find a quick fix, she had her mate right by her side. 

Weiss wanted to touch Ruby, to praise her for the lovely sensations she was gifting her, and do anything she could to give Ruby the pleasure she so desperately needed. But at the moment, all she could do was try not to burst as Ruby clenched and squeezed her sensitive length as she continued bouncing up and down. "Fuck Ruby you're so tight, and wet, and,” Weiss broke off into a moan “you feel so fucking perfect.”

Ruby squealed at Weiss' praise. She could feel that wonderful heat building in her center. Her clit throbbed in protest, as while as satisfying as being filled was, the stiff nub demanded attention to grant her release. She reached down, beginning to rub needy circles on her clit as she continued humping Weiss' cock. She moaned loudly, her pleasure spiking and her release nearing closer every time she sank down onto Weiss. "I-I'm getting close Weiss, you're gonna make me cum baby," she moaned

Weiss' cock throbbed, and she weakly bucked her hips to match Ruby's thrusts. She could feel the sweet release nearing, the promise of filling Ruby up sending sparks through her instinct-driven brain."I'm a-almost there Ruby, don't stop, please don't stop."

Ruby was so close, so high on pleasure, so enveloped in her heat that she couldn't control herself. She let pure animal desire control her actions. "Please cum inside me Weiss, I need you to fill me up. Please please please Weiss."

Weiss' head thumped against the bed, Ruby's words arousing her past the point of no return as she felt her cock swell and a burst of pleasure spread through her body. She grunted with each crest of pleasure, Ruby continuing her desperate humping as Weiss' warmth began to fill her. 

Ruby squealed as she felt Weiss begin to cum, her fingers working double time on her clit as she finally pushed past the edge. Her walls squeezed and clenched on Weiss' cock, milking the last of her seed and the resulting noises of pleasure accenting every new wave of pleasure through her climax. There was nothing quite like cumming in heat, the intense pleasure combined with wonderful relief. She moaned softly one last time and collapsed against Weiss' chest. 

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's heated body, her tail began to wag happily as Weiss secured her. "That was so intense," Weiss whispered- "I loved every second of it. I loved every second of being yours." She gently rubbed the small of Ruby's back, causing her to coo softly. 

Ruby nuzzled against Weiss' cheek. The best part about heat with a long term partner was the warm feeling of attachment and commitment. The instinct was designed to keep the bearing mother safe, but all it did was draw Ruby closer to Weiss. 

After a moment of blissful ignorance, Ruby remembered her lewd cries leading to their climax, a blush spreading across her face that was quickly buried in Weiss' neck. 

"Embarrassed that you begged for my cum?" Weiss asked with a chuckle. 

Ruby whined. "You didn't have to say it."

Weiss kissed her gently on the forehead. "I don't see what there is to be embarrassed about. You know I won't judge you."

Ruby smiled and snuggled a little closer. "It's just that. I normally don't care where you finish or when you finish, but it just felt so right, like I needed it. I just couldn't control it."

"It was probably just the heat baby, it makes you feel and act all weird, try not to worry about it too much okay?" Weiss said, assuring Ruby that all was well. 

Ruby's ears twitched for a moment, then she excitedly peppered Weiss in quick little kisses before letting Weiss envelop her in an embrace with a whispered"I love you."

"I love you more," Weiss replied. "Think you're up for round two?"

"Hmmm. Maybe after some kisses?"

"Of course, my lovely little wolf pup," She 

They both sat up, Ruby scrambling into Weiss' lap and wrapping her legs around her. Ruby pressed her lips against Weiss', moaning happily when she felt her arm wrap around the small of her back. She let Weiss take control of the kiss, her tongue invading Ruby's lips and warm pleasure spreading over her body. Her tail audibly thumped against the bed as Weiss began to scratch her fluffy wolf ear. 

As Weiss' tongue continued to explore her mouth and brush against her own, Ruby felt that familiar warmth. She didn't fight or resist it, she let the carnal desire fill her.

It wasn't long before Weiss could feel Ruby's slick against her skin. She was moaning and squeaking now, clearly overtaken by her heat.

"Ready now? Weiss asked, breaking off of the kiss with a gasp. 

Ruby nodded against her neck- "I feel empty again, I need you to fill me up."

"Good, because it's my turn to pick the position, and I want that sexy ass of yours in the air, and you better grab a pillow to bury your face in, because I'm going to make you howl like the horny wolf you are" Weiss whispered in her ear, nibbling on the tender skin ever so gently. 

Ruby did as she was told, her tail swishing in excited anticipation as her swollen pussy was presented to her partner. She gasped as she felt Weiss' hands caress her hips. 

"Are you ready my love?" Weiss asked.

Ruby squirmed and whined. "Please I need you _inside_ me."

Weiss chuckled, running a finger through her wet slit, stopping on her swollen clit to gently worry it back and forth. Ruby whined pitifully, as being teased in heat was absolutely unbearable. 

Weiss wasn't that cruel, however, and she lined up her stiff length and slowly sank inside. She gasped at the lovely tightness, giving small thrusts to sate her desire. 

Ruby's toes curled at the familiar feeling of fullness. It wasn't enough though, and she pushed back against Weiss' hips desperately with a soft moan. She was so vulnerable like this, truly a wolf in heat, and there's no one she'd rather be with than Weiss. 

Weiss began thrusting slowly, dragging her length out of Ruby's heat and slowly sinking back in. Ruby was silently begging for more. Each time Weiss pulled out she whined, and she wriggled her hips every time Weiss hilted inside her. She was slowly adjusting after each thrust, causing Ruby to gasp at the new sensations, Weiss cursing under her breath as the soft walls clenched on her cock. She was just looking for that one special spot, the one that would drive Ruby wild. 

Ruby gripped the pillow like a vice and moaned loudly as Weiss' cock bumped against a tender patch that made her shiver. Her next thrust bumped into it again and her legs quivered while she mewled. There was no way she'd be able to handle that kind of pleasure for long. 

"So that's the spot is it?" Weiss growled in her ear, leaning over her trembling body. "You want me to pound you there until you can't take any more?" 

"Yes Pleaaase," Ruby moaned. She wanted Weiss and all of the pleasure she could bring her.

"God, I love it when you're in heat."

Weiss slowly increased the pace of her thrusts until Ruby was forced to bury her sweet moans into the pillow. Every time Weiss bumped and dragged against her just right her vision almost blanked. She was at Weiss' mercy now, reliant on her for the relief she craved.

Weiss clenched her teeth and hissed. Ruby was squirming and moaning beneath her, squeezing her cock in ways that sent shivers down her spine. She started speeding up her thrusts, driven by the heat inside her, and when she started stroking Ruby's aching clit she howled in bliss. 

Weiss was truly pounding her now with full, deep thrusts each slamming against her tender wall, making her squeall. Her skilled fingers were working practiced circles on her clit. Ruby's body was strung tight, the pleasure continuing to wind up with every thrust. Her legs were shaking and every time Weiss' cock hit that special spot she almost came. She wasn't sure how she could possibly handle anything more intense, but her lust-filled brain could only think of one request. "More, Weiss please!" she begged, her hips pushing backward against Weiss’. 

Weiss felt like she was going to burst. Ruby was so tight and warm, and she wanted nothing more than to fill her sexy mate up with cum, but she had promised to give Ruby an orgasm to remember, and she planned to deliver. If Ruby wanted more, she was getting more. She sped her thrusts even further, focusing entirely on pounding Ruby just the way she liked while playing with her clit to drive Ruby crazy. Her moans were hardly muffled by the pillow anymore, and Weiss could feel the telltale signs of Ruby's climax approaching. 

Ruby was past the point of no return, her heat enveloping every thought until all she could focus on was the impending climax. "Gonna cum, gonna cum, please please please Weiss don't stop!" she screamed. Two more of those heavenly thrusts was all it took. Weiss' name was howled to the moon as her clit pulsed and throbbed under Weiss' fingers. Intense waves of pleasure emanating from inside her and across her body, flowing through her again and again. Weiss' thrusts didn't stop, and Ruby's mind only knew bliss. 

Weiss continued thrusting despite Ruby's orgasm squeezing her cock like never before. She was almost there, so close to sweet release, and she just wanted one last thing. 

Ruby's legs were shaking, and she thought that her climax was finally fading, but she moaned as she realized she wasn't any farther from the edge than before. Weiss' fingers were still working magic on her clit, and with the heat driving her, she was going to cum again. 

"Cum again for me baby, give me another one. I'm so close, if you cum for me all this cum is yours. I'm gonna fill you to the brim," Weiss moaned in Ruby's ear. 

Ruby felt Weiss gently stroke her tail and the pleasure tipped over the edge once again. An orgasm nearly as intense as the first coursed through her, and only a few moments in she felt Weiss' warm seed filling her up. 

Weiss squealed and grunted as she felt herself emptying into Ruby with every pulse of pleasure. Her heat shooting sparks in her brain as a reward for cumming inside her mate. She didn't want the pleasure to stop, but with one last grunt it was over.

Ruby's legs were trembling. She was held up only by Weiss' guiding hands, and she moaned as she was slowly guided down. Warm tingles filled her body, and she clung to Weiss tightly as soon as she could. 

They rested blissfully against each other for a few minutes, letting their heated bodies cool in the other's presence. Weiss felt an overwhelming urge to protect Ruby, to keep her safe from all harm, and to shower her in love. Ruby was her mate, and nothing could change that. She wagged her tail happily as she held the woman she loved. 

"That was so much Weiss. Almost too much," Ruby eventually said with a sigh, still recovering from the intensity of it all. 

"But you loved it didn't you?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"I always do, as long as I'm with you."

Weiss kissed her forehead and scratched her ear until she heard her tail wagging. "I do too. You're my one and only, Ruby."

Ruby enveloped herself in Weiss' care, happily nuzzling into her neck as relaxation and fatigue washed over her.

"I think that's enough fun for now," Weiss said with a giggle. "How about a nap so we have enough energy for tonight."

"Mhmmm," came Ruby's sleepy response. 

Weiss stroked her ear just the way Ruby loved, closing her eyes and preparing to drift into a peaceful sleep. 

"Hey Weiss?" 

"Yes, honey?"

"Someday, I don't want to be on the pill when we're in heat. I want you to finish inside me all day, and I-umm I want to have your puppies," Ruby said with a blush.

Weiss smiled and kissed her cheek "When we're ready, I know you'll make the best mommy ever. For now though, we don't have to worry about that, let's just enjoy each other."

Ruby hummed contentedly, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep as Weiss held her close. 


End file.
